Siempre habrá sitio para la música
by Alba124
Summary: Un perdedor es siempre un perdedor...¿O no?,¿No? No creo que unirme a ése coro sirva para que llegue a ser alguien...Pero...¿Por qué no probar?
1. Prólogo: ¡Esta es mi vida!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y Aomur Sucré son propiedad de ChinoMiko, solo la protagonista es de mi propiedad. Los demás personajes pertenecen a las autoras que me los proporcionaron. Solo escribo ésta historia para vuestro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Gracias y ya podéis empezar a leer.

* * *

Un rayo de luz dio en mi cara. Despertándome de un bonito sueño dónde cantaba una canción ,delante de alguien, sin desmayarme. Aggghhhh ojalá éso pasara.

-Estúpido sol...-murmuré malhumorada. Hora de levantarse para ir a mi tortura diaria.

Te preguntarás quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Primero, me llamo Alexandra Thomson. Y Segundo, no soy una de esas chicas lindas, dulces,torpes y de la que todos se enamoran, que ven el mundo de color rosa a través de sus inocentes ojos. PERO tampoco soy de esas pesimistas y tímidas chicas que han tenido un pasado traumático o tienen un gran secreto, y que casualmente también llama la atención de todos los chicos y blah , blah ¡BLAH...! ¡NO! Yo soy una chica normal,una adolescente hormonada , y según un dicho popular "estúpida". En mi instituto soy invisible, digamos que soy una perdedora, pardilla,pringada... Llámalo cómo quieras, pero sobretodo no llamo la atención. Lo que es muy raro ya que mi hermano mayor es la estrella del equipo de fútbol europeo...¡Pero éso no viene al caso! Quizá lo más triste que pasa en mi vida son los abusones. Cada día me pongo unas ropas viejas esperando a que llegue mi ración de granizado diaria. Cuando acaban de tirarme el helado refresco por encima, me voy al baño de chicas y me vuelvo a cambiar, tampoco es una ropa fuera de lo normal. A lo largo del día recibo burlas e insultos, y algún que otro golpe por parte de algún abusón o abusona. Si, has leído bien, abusona ¡Las chicas también sabemos golpear ¿lo Sabias?Pero a mi me sigue dando igual. Ya que en mi mundo de colorines y pandicornios sólo existen la música y yo. Y...¡Esta es mi vida!


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Empezamos?

¡Hi! El capítulo anterior era solo un prólogo. Sí, lo sé. Muy corto pero no me salía nada más. En este capítulo es una introducción para que veáis un poco cómo se comporta la protagonista. Quizá los primeros capítulos los veáis algo aburridos, pero os prometo que a la larga os gustará esta historia. Siento si es demasiado corto, intentaré hacerlo más largo la próxima vez.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y Amour Sucré son propiedad de ChinoMiko, solo la protagonista es de mi propiedad. Los demás personajes pertenecen a las autoras que me los proporcionaron. Solo escribo ésta historia para vuestro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Gracias y ya podéis empezar a leer.

* * *

Me levanté de mala gana y comencé a vestirme con mi primera muda. Una simple camisa azul vieja, unos pantalones beige, unas deportivas medio rotas y ,también, unas lentillas porque me cuesta mucho quitar el granizado del cristal de las gafas. Cogí mi mochila extra y dentro puse mi otra ropa: Unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes suelta con un corazón,una sudadera negra con unas alas de lentejuelas en la espalda, mis gafas _hipsters_ y unas converse negras. Agarré mi _Iphone_ y mis auriculares. Entre clases, además del recreo, me pongo a escuchar música. Así viajo en mi propio mundo. La verdad es que lo hago a propósito porqué: Elegir entre escuchar las molestas voces de mis compañeros o mis preciados auriculares, la verdad, prefiero los auriculares. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi hermano con la chaqueta del instituto. Me miró con mala cara.

-¿Vas a salir así?

-Si Jacob... Te recuerdo que siempre me tiran el granizado por encima. Sigo sin saber porqué demonios pusieron ésa estúpida máquina. Además... ¿Por qué me lanzan granizado si igualmente saben que me cambio de ropa?

-Aaahhh es cierto... siempre se me olvida.-Arqueé una ceja ¿A quien se le olvida de que a su hermana pequeña sufre acoso escolar ? Sólo al imbécil de mi hermano.- Y te lanzan el granizado porqué les encanta joderte...- A sus ojos llegaron mi mirada de "Estás muerto"-¿Por qué me miras así? Sabes que hablé con ellos, pero no me escuchan. Son más tontos que una piedra.

Y pusieron la máquina de granizado por petición de los equipos deportivos.

- Primero... ¡Fue tu maldita culpa que pusieran esa máquina del demonio! Y segundo... Habla con tu noviecita para que al menos el equipo de baloncesto deje de fastidiarme.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada...Pero sabes que a Elle le caes bien ¿Vamos con mi_ Audi_?

-Claro...Pero déjame desayunar- Cogí una simple barrita de cereales de la despensa, la devoré rápidamente y agarré mi mochila para irme a la puerta. Pero el pesado de Jake me detuvo arrastrándome por el asa de la mochila.

- ¿No comes nada más? Vas a enfermar.

-Nope.

-Te vas a morir si sigues así. Y no seré yo quien pague el funeral.

-¡Cállate! ¡No voy a morirme! ¡Pareces una tía histérica! Ahora por favor llévame al instituto...

-Cómo quieras...¡Anda sube al coche!-Me dio una palmada en el trasero, como hacía mi padre cuándo era pequeña, para que avanzara. Subimos al coche. "It's my life" de Bon Jovi resonaba por todo el automóvil haciendo que yo moviera la cabeza arriba y abajo al ritmo de la música. Justo en el último "_I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life_" mi hermano llegó al intituto. Me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y me bajé. Empecé a analizar a los grupitos de alumnos. Uno en cuestión me llamó la atención. Castiel, el centrocampista del equipo de fútbol inglés, estaba acompañado de un chico algo "_extraño_" con el que compartía alguna que otra clase. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de su nombre. Delante de ellos estaban el trío de animadoras líder. O cómo las llamo yo "Las arpías cheerleaders", formado por Ámber, la hermana del delegado principal, y sus perras falderas Li y Charlotte. Sólo estaban diciendo puras estupideces.

-Álex...-Parecía que los dos chicos se aburrían.-¡Álex!-Vi cómo una animadora de segunda le traía un café a Ámber.-¡ÁLEX!

-¿¡Qué quieres descerebrado!?

-Te olvidaste el _Iphone_ en le coche.-Dijo balanceando el teléfono por delante de mis ojos, sólo sujeto por mis auriculares lo cuales cogía mi hermano con poco cuidado, y con la otra mano pellizcándome en el hombro derecho.

-¡Dámelo que lo dejarás caer y se romperá!-Espeté yo arrebatándoselo de sus pocas respetuosas manazas de hombre. -¿Qué te hizo bebé? ¿Le hiciste algo a mi preciado tesoro? ¡Si encuentro una sola rallada o golpe te ganarás una patada bien merecida en los mismísimos!

-¡Eh, tranquila enana! ¡Tú tienes un problema con ésto!-Espetó señalando el teléfono móvil.-Tienes suerte de que te lo trajera. Sé que no hubieras sobrevivido sin tu preciada música.- Soltó mi hermano poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Si, ya. Lo que tú digas grandullón.

-¡Hola Jake!- Saludó Danielle, la novia de mi hermano, dándole un dulce beso. "_Puaj_" Pensé haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Sí, lo sé, no soy muy amorosa que digamos.-Hola Alexandra, no te había visto...

-Ya..estoy acostumbrada...-Sonreí a lo que ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo derecho también. ¿¡Porque a todos ahora les ha dado la manía de atacar a mi brazo derecho!? Puse una sonrisa forzada y me froté el brazo. A continuación bajé la mirada algo apenada. Desvié mi mirada simplemente por que no quería seguir el hilo de la conversación. En realidad Elle me cae bien. Es una chica ruda y decidida y no muy amorosa. Sólo con mi hermano mayor. Pero a veces hace comentarios algo directos y sin cuidado, algunos tanto que hasta me duelen a mi. Hablando de comentarios que me ofenden, ahora que presto un poco de atención a lo que dice la pareja, hubo algo que dijo la castaña que no es que me agradara mucho.

-Jake...¿Desde cuándo Castiel va con los marginados y las niñas de ricas?

-No lo sé, pero según he oído ésas chicas solo son acosadoras. Pero no sé cuándo empezó a juntarse con gente tan extraña.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que ,"marginado_"_?

-Bueno...Es que ése chico nunca habla y además esa ropa en realidad es un poco... ¿Rara?-Miré detenidamente al adolescente de ojos bicolores.

-A mi no me parece una ropa rara. Sólo original-Dije defendiendo al pobre chico de la lengua algo viperina de Danielle. La verdad es que tampoco está tan mal.-Me voy para allá chicos. Adiós nos vemos luego.-Dije señalando hacia un árbol cerca de dónde estaban Castiel y sus acosadoras. Y ahora me dirás "¿Por qué demonios vas hacia allí si odias a ésas chicas?" Pues porque desgraciadamente cerca de allí está mi sitio. Dónde normalmente me relajo. En resumen: Cerca de ésas chicas está MI árbol. Hasta escribí mi nombre en la corteza con la navaja suiza de mi abuelo.

-Adiós enana, te veo en el coche a las cinco y media ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, no soy estúpida. No cómo otros...

-¡Te oí!-Gritó alejándose mientras abrazaba a su novia, entrando dentro de el instituto.


End file.
